Annyeong, Nae Sarang
by R'Rin4869
Summary: LONG ONESHOOT! Sekuel 'About Us' / Hidup itu pilihan, dan semuanya ada di tanganmu. Dan hidup, harus terus berjalan./ "Kau yakin dengan kita?" / "Itu kan karena kau mengunjungiku di jam kerja, Cho!" / "Annyeong. . . Nae sarang," / YeWook KyuMin Fic! YAOI!


_Hati manusia, bukan perkara mudah untuk menebaknya. Apapun yang pernah ada di hidupmu, akan mempengaruhi sedikit bahkan banyak hal di masa depanmu. Tergantung bagaimana kau memilahnya menjadi bagian-bagian. Mana yang penting, dan mana yang harus kau buang._

_Hidup itu pilihan, dan semuanya ada di tanganmu._

_Dan hidup, harus terus berjalan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Annyeong, Nae Sarang -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook - KyuMin Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Long OneShoot Fic, Sekuel About Us?**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Disc : All of the chara is not mine, but this fic is original by me**

**Warning : YAOI!, many typos, OOC, etc.**

**Don't bashing the characters or pairings!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kyuhyunie,"

Seorang namja berbadan tegap terkesiap saat namja lainnya yang datang berlawanan arah dengannya memeluk-menerjang-nya dengan begitu erat.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu, sejenak terpaku di tempatnya. Mendadak kehilangan akalnya untuk sekedar bergerak, bahkan berkedip sekalipun saat hal itu terjadi. Desiran di dadanya masih terasa dengan sangat jelas. Membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk segera mengambil kontrol akan tingkahnya pada namja di depannya. Mencoba bersikap normal, sesulit apapun itu.

"Ryeowookie,"

Dia memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan itu. Walaupun dengan sikap rikuh dan terlihat menjaga jarak.

Seorang namja tampan melihat mereka dari jarak beberapa meter. Memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku dan menatap intens pada kedua orang itu. Hiruk pikuknya suasana bandara tak mengurangi konsentrasinya sama sekali untuk tetap berdiri diam di sana. Tubuhnya yang berada dalam balutan kaos V-neck hitam dan jaket berwarna senada terlihat memukau. Obsidiannya tertutup kacamata berwarna gelap, yang tidak memungkinkan siapapun melihat betapa tajamnya tatapannya.

Ryeowook menangis, tepat di dada Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu salah tingkah.

"Ryeowookie, kenapa menangis? Ssttt uljima," ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit panik ketika beberapa orang menoleh karena mendengar isakan namja mungil itu.

"Pabbo!" Ryeowook memukul bahu Kyuhyun, tidak cukup sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis menerimanya. "Aku merindukanmu! Pabbo! Kenapa lama sekali pulangnya? Kau berniat meninggalkanku selamanya eoh? Kau sudah tak ingat janjimu? Kau tidak merindukanku juga? Dasar Kyuhyunie pabbo!" Dia mencecar Kyuhyun, meracaukan apa yang dipikirannya saat dia tak kunjung menerima kabar jika namja itu akan kembali ke Korea lagi, setelah menamatkan kuliahnya di California.

Hingga akhirnya hari ini, namja itu tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan mengatakan jika dia sudah sampai di Incheon. Langsung saja Ryeowook meminta kekasihnya untuk mengantarnya secepatnya. Mencari-cari gate kedatangan dari California yang tiba hari ini, kemudian tanpa basa-basi melemparkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih tidak sadar sama sekali akan kedatangannya.

Hati Kyuhyun terenyuh mendengarnya. Dia menunduk, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi Ryeowook. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus titik-titik airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata namja manis itu. Sedikit bergetar ketika akhirnya pandangannya bertemu dengan dua coklat karamel yang dirindukannya.

"Hei, tapi aku kembali kan?" ujar Kyuhyun, sedikit tertawa. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sungguh. Dan darimana kau bisa mengatakan jika aku tidak merindukanmu juga? Aku merindukanmu Ryeowookie, sangat merindukanmu."

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" paksa Ryeowook. Menahan kuat-kuat ujung mantel bepergian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, oke? Sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang meninggalkan istrinya bertahun-tahun saja." ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Ryeowook merona sedikit di tempatnya. "Biarkan saja." dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas, yang dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di lengannya. Setidaknya ini tak sesulit yang dia bayangkan selama ini ketika dia memutuskan untuk kembali, dan menatap Ryeowook lagi seperti sekarang. Dipikirnya, Ryeowooklah yang sudah melupakannya. Semakin menjauh bersama Yesung. Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi keduanya selama di California. Mencoba memfokuskan diri pada studinya, sekaligus untuk menghindari luka lamanya.

"Kajja, aku mau kau ke apartemenku! Tidak ada penolakan." ujar Ryeowook, menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengikuti arah langkah Ryeowook. Saat tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti secara mendadak. Dan matanya tertumbuk pada satu sosok, yang berada tak jauh lagi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya melihat gerakan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan bilang kau sudah melupakanku?"

Yesung berdiri di sana. Melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyimpannya di sakunya. Tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat membeku di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah. Menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat di depan tubuh namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yesung hyung, tak kusangka kau akan berada di sini."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot memasak Ryeowookie?" Kyuhyun memandang bingung saat Ryeowook membawa begitu banyak belanjaan di tangannya. "Bukankah kita bisa makan di luar saja?"

Ryeowook mendelik tak senang mendengar omongan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak mau makan masakanku lagi eoh?" Dia menaruh semuanya di meja dapur, kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan bersedekap. "Kau tidak ingat kalau kau sangat suka masakanku dulu? Atau seleramu sudah berubah semenjak di California? Ah baiklah." Dia memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aish, bukan seperti itu. Aku kan tidak ingin kau terlalu repot dengan kedatanganku."

Yesung yang masih saja senang mengamati keduanya akhirnya maju. Menghampiri kekasih manisnya yang kini sedang bertingkah bak anak kecil. Mendorong bahu Ryeowook pelan.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau memasak kan, aku akan membantumu." Ujar Yesung dengan nada datar.

"Shireo!" Ryeowook buru-buru menghindar. "Hyung temani Kyuhyun saja di ruang depan."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat memprotes. Mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jadi selamat bekerja dengan dapurmu chef Kim Ryeowook." Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, yang langsung diikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kau lebih pandai menangani Ryeowook ya, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan kata-katanya.

Yesung menoleh. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Tak sama sekali memiliki niatan untuk merespon kata-kata namja itu barusan. Lebih tertarik pada suatu hal lain yang tiba-tiba lewat di kepalanya tanpa bisa dicegah sama sekali."

"Katakan padaku Kyu," Yesung merendahkan suaranya sedikit agar Ryeowook sama sekali tak bisa mendengar mereka. "Apa kau masih merasa cemburu?"

"A-Apa?!"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Itu bukan semacam pertanyaan untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah pernyataan.

"Bukankah aku benar?"

"Tidak!" Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku tidak-"

"Matamu tidak pandai berbohong, Kyu." potong Yesung dengan nada tenang.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Cukup lama Yesung membiarkannya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Jika boleh jujur, inilah kendala terbesarnya untuk kembali ke Korea. Tiga tahun di California sama sekali tidak membawa perubahan apapun pada perasaannya. Semuanya tetap sama. Cintanya untuk namja manis itu tetap tak pernah hilang. Membuatnya frustasi saat harus berdekatan dengan Ryeowook lagi.

Namja itu bukan lagi miliknya! Kyuhyun terus menerus mengulang peringatan itu di dalam otaknya. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa dicegah saat perasaan hangat itu muncul memenuhi hatinya ketika dia bisa melihat Ryeowook lagi.

Kini dia sudah terlanjur berada di sini. Di ruang tengah apartemen Ryeowook. Bertemu kembali dengan sepasang kekasih yang disebut sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlalu gamblang, hyung."

Oh, jawaban Kyuhyun jelas menafsirkan jika dia berusaha mengelak dari topik ini. Wajahnya menyiratkan jika dia tidak nyaman, kondisi seperti ini adalah hal yang paling wajib untuk dihindarinya. Dan Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Yesung begitu ingin menjebaknya dengan kata-kata semacam itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau gagal melupakannya." suara bariton Yesung kembali terdengar. Hanya menyerupai bisikan.

Nah, benar firasat Kyuhyun, bahwa namja yang lebih tua darinya itu akan langsung ke pokok masalah mereka. _Masalahnya._

"Maaf, hyung. Tapi aku sudah berusaha." Kyuhyun mendesah. Terlihat serba salah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." tukas Yesung. "Aku sudah memperkirakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya tetap berada di dekatku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada putus asa.

"Karena kau menyebut kami sahabatmu." Yesung mengangkat bahu acuh. "Memang apa salahnya jika kita semua berdekatan."

"Kau mengambil resiko rupanya, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

Yesung tiba-tiba memutuskan pandangannya dari entah majalah apapun yang kini sedang dibacanya dengan serius, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit di artikan.

"Jadi kau berpikir untuk mengambil Ryeowook kembali?" tanya Yesung. Dia memandang Kyuhyun penuh rasa ingin tahu di matanya.

Tidak ada yang salah menurutnya. Awalnya Ryeowook memang milik Kyuhyun kan? Dan dia menjadi duri di sana. Jadi jika Kyuhyun ingin merebutnya kembali, Yesung tidak akan pernah mau mencoba untuk mencegahnya. Percuma saja.

Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian terdiam di tempatnya. Antara ingin menjawab 'ya' ataupun 'tidak'. Sebagian dari egonya ingin sekali mengatakan 'ya'. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah pernyataan perang di antara mereka. Dia tak menginginkan itu sama sekali. Jadi jawabannya untuk saat ini lebih baik...

"Ti-"

"Hyung! Kyu! Makanannya sudah siap!"

Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka. Masih memakai apronnya, tersenyum dengan riang. Benar-benar tak mengetahui apapun yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku punya kejutan untukmu." ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba, setelah acara makan malam yang sangat enak antara ketiganya selesai.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pandangannya dari gelasnya. Menatap bingung pada namja itu, yang kini mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan satu buah batu berkilauan di bagian tengahnya-yang entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun absen untuk memperhatikan cincin itu-telah tersemat di jari manisnya. Tampak cocok sekali berada di sana.

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasa pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana ketika Ryeowook kembali berbicara, menatap Yesung dengan malu-malu.

"Kami akan menikah. Dua minggu lagi. Yesung hyung melamarku bulan lalu, dan sekarang kami sedang mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku sedih karena tak bisa memberitahu hal ini padamu tadinya, sempat terpikir untuk memaksa Yesung hyung dan menunda pernikahan ini beberapa bulan lagi sampai kau kembali. Tapi yah, untungnya kau pulang tepat waktu Kyu, jadi kami akan tetap menikah seperti tanggal semula."

Semua ucapan Ryeowook terasa melayang di luar pemikirannya sekarang. Sulit sekali mencerna dengan baik kata-perkata yang sudah terlontar dari bibir namja manis itu. Matanya sudah tidak terfokus lagi pada kedua pasangan di depannya itu. Mungkin pegangannya yang diam-diam telah dieratkan pada ujung meja lah satu-satunya yang menopang tubuhnya sekarang untuk tidak oleng seketika.

"Se-Selamat untuk kalian." Kyuhyun berujar dengan sangat pelan. Sampai-sampai Ryeowook memberinya pandangan apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-katakan? padanya.

Dengan terpaksa dia harus mengulangi dengan lebih keras dan dengan intonasi yang meyakinkan.

"Selamat untuk kalian." Dia berujar dengan senyum secerah mungkin, tentu saja hasil akting habis-habisan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yesung yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya. Seakan pembicaraan ini tak pernah bisa mengusik ketenangannya yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Tersentak saat mendapati Yesung juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan.

Bukan tatapan kemenangan, tapi lebih terlihat seperti tatapan menantang dan...sedikit permohonan maaf yang tak bisa diucapkan namja itu secara lisan padanya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunie, dan pastikan kau bisa datang nanti oke?" Ryeowook berucap manis. Membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya pada Yesung dan kembali memberikan namja manis itu perhatian penuh.

"Kuusahakan." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yak, apa maksudnya itu? Kau mengusahakannya? Itu sama saja kau memberi celah untuk mangkir datang ke pernikahanku nanti." Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap, menunggunya untuk mengganti dengan jawaban yang lebih sesuai.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. "Aku akan datang. Pasti."

Ryeowook segera tersenyum lebar karena itu. Yang dibalas oleh senyum tipis dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

**Hei, coba tebak! Aku sudah di Korea sekarang ini.**

Kyuhyun mengklik 'send' di ujung kotak chatting setelah mengetiknya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya agar lebih rileks ke sandaran sofa. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia mengecek balasan dari chat room.

**'Aku bisa menebaknya. Seharian kau tidak berstatus online. Aku mengintip chatmu seharian.'**

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja tertawa tanpa suara setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera di layar smartphonenya.

Lee Sungmin, begitulah orang itu mengenalkan namanya pada Kyuhyun setahun yang lalu di chat room. Hasil kegiatan iseng Kyuhyun di sela aktivitas kuliahnya dan mencari teman berbagi di dunia cyber. Dan Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapatkannya. Mereka sudah cukup banyak bercerita macam-macam tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Sampai saat ini, yang sudah didapat Kyuhyun adalah bahwa Lee Sungmin yang seorang periang dan penuh teka-teki ternyata bekerja di Seoul sebagai seorang dokter anak di sebuah panti rehabilitasi khusus.

Sungmin selalu menemani Kyuhyun dalam berbagi cerita penuh keluh kesahnya selama di California, sekaligus penyemangat yang cukup ampuh bagi namja itu. Menurut analisis Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin sudah cukup untuk menjadi moodboosternya, dan itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Di antara pikirannya yang berantakan akibat berita pernikahan antara orang yang dicintainya dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Benar-benar kisah tragis setelah dia menyadari jika keinginannya untuk melupakan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak dikabulkan walaupun dia sudah bersusah payah menjauhkan diri selama tiga tahun.

**Kau merindukanku?**

Kyuhyun mengetik dengan cepat, tak lama kemudian balasan kembali datang.

**'Kau sungguh punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi untuk itu, Cho.'**

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tergelak di tempatnya.

**Hei, apa besok kau sibuk? Bisakah kita bertemu? Selagi aku punya waktu luang di sini.**

**'Itu ajakan bertemu yang sangat tidak manis, Cho. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tergoda untuk melihat seperti apa wajahmu yang kau banggakan ketampanannya itu, jadi aku mau. Berharap bisa bertemu denganku dimana?'**

**Kapan aku pernah bilang wajahku tampan? Kafe di depan stasiun kereta dekat Balai Kota bagaimana? Aku yakin semua orang tahu tempat itu.**

**'Baiklah, aku mengaku. Kau memang tidak pernah bilang tampan, tapi sangat tampan! Dasar narsisme. Kafe Yang SaenggyuJo?'**

**Kuhargai kejujuranmu. Memang ada berapa kafe di sana?**

**'Menyebalkan. Hanya satu!'**

**Ahahahaha. Kuanggap itu pujian. Nah, kalau kau tahu kenapa bertanya?**

**'Ya ya, teruslah memuji dirimu sendiri, dasar kau tuan-yang-gila-pujian. Ah sudahlah. Kalau kau menggodaku terus lebih baik kita tak usah bertemu.'**

**Manis sekali ancamanmu Lee Sungmin. Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang besok.**

**'Jadi sebenarnya sekarang di sini siapa yang mengancam, Cho?'**

**Aku. Apa itu salah?**

**'Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku sekarang berpikir-pikir apa aku perlu menendangmu besok.'**

**Hei! Aku hanya bercanda!**

**'Kadang kala bercandamu sungguh membuatku ingin melempar ponselku. Ugh.'**

**Jadi, mau bercerita bagaimana harimu?**

**'Menyenangkan! Ada banyak anak-anak yang mengajakku bermain hari ini. Aku senang melihat mereka tertawa bebas seperti itu.'**

**Kau memang dokter yang sangat bisa mengerti anak-anak.**

**'Sudah tugasku~ Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu kembali ke Korea?'**

**Tidak terlalu menyenangkan.**

**'Ada yang salah dengan kepulanganmu?'**

**Tidak juga sebetulnya.**

**'Kau mengajakku mengobrol saat hampir tengah malam begini, aku kan jadi tidak bisa mengerecokimu tentang ceritamu hari ini karena aku sudah terlalu lelah. Haah. Keberatan untuk cerita besok saja saat kita bertemu?'**

**Tidak masalah. Maaf. Sekarang tidurlah, memang sudah terlalu malam.**

**'Jangan minta maaf, kau tidak salah kok. Baiklah, selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok. Ah akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu untukmu. Ahahaha.'**

**Kau menunggu-nunggu untuk itu? Ya, jaljayo.**

**'Sangat! Jaljayo.'**

Senyum Kyuhyun masih belum pudar sampai dia meletakkan ponselnya ke meja di depannya. Tampaknya Lee Sungmin adalah teman yang baik sekali untuk keadaan ini, dia bisa lebih ceria saat berbicara dengan Sungmin. Melupakan masalahnya. Yah, sedikit menyibukkan diri dan jauh dari Ryeowook nampaknya adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Sebelum dia memikirkan cara untuk melarikan calon pengantin Yesung tepat di hari pernikahannya, ada baiknya jika dia melupakan hal itu.

Seharusnya dia memang sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Hari itu akan datang. Cepat atau lambat. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain kembali mengalah dan mengubur perasaannya sedalam mungkin.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Cuaca di luar sangat cerah, mendukung siapapun untuk pergi ke luar rumah untuk menikmatinya. Saat ini musim panas, tapi hari ini matahari bersinar malu-malu di balik awan, membuat suhu udara jauh lebih sejuk dan bersahabat tanpa alat pendingin ruangan sekalipun.

Kafe itu terlihat tenang, beberapa pengunjung terlihat santai di mejanya masing-masing sambil menikmati pesanan. Rasanya ada untungnya Kyuhyun mengajak Lee Sungmin bertemu dengannya di sini. Dia menemukan meja kosong tepat di pinggir ruangan, dekat dengan jendela kecil yang dibuka lebar pada siang hari sebagai pembantu penyegar udara di dalam kafe. Di balik jendela itu ada tanaman semak kecil dan beberapa mawar yang tumbuh subur. Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, menyamankan dirinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melirik arlojinya.

Tepat lima menit kurang dari jam perjanjian mereka. Sebetulnya ini masih sangat pagi untuk meminta bertemu dengan orang lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin seorang dokter yang punya jam kerja sekitar dua jam dari sekarang. Kyuhyun setidaknya tidak cukup tega untuk menganggu jam pulangnya nanti. Lagipula ada untungnya bertemu pagi-pagi begini. Sekalian sarapan pagi, karena Kyuhyun malas sekali menyiapkan sesuatu di apartemennya. Berbeda jika dia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya saja kemarin, pagi ini ibunya pasti sudah mencekokinya dengan berbagai makanan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya. Dia belum sempat bertemu orangtuanya semenjak kepulangannya ke sini. Hanya mengirimkan pesan jika dia punya keperluan lain terlebih dulu dan akan pulang secepatnya. Itu pun dia sudah mendapat protes panjang dari sang kakak perempuan, Cho Ahra.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku baru tahu kau agak gila. Tertawa sendiri seperti itu."

Sebuah suara dengan nada menyindir membuat Kyuhyun seketika berhenti tertawa. Menoleh ke kursi di depannya yang kini sudah ditempati seorang namja manis-sangat manis, menurut pandangan Kyuhyun-yang menatap dengan seringai lucu di bibir merah mudanya.

"Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Namja di depannya mengangguk. Kyuhyun menyadari jika poni hitamnya yang halus ikut bergerak karena itu, jadi terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi tetap menimbulkan kesan manis.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau ini aku?" Nada suara Kyuhyun jelas terdengar heran. Mengabaikan niatnya untuk membalas sindiran Sungmin tadi.

Dan Sungmin terkikik karena itu.

"Sejujurnya yah, Cho, aku harus mengakui sedikit. Aku sudah tahu wajahmu sejak lama. Sejak kita berkenalan. Namamu itu terlalu familiar. Pewaris Cho Group hmm?" Sungmin terlihat senang saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun cemberut sedikit.

"Bagus. Kau curang, Lee Sungmin."

"Hei, harusnya kau memikirkan nama samaran atau apalah sebelum berkenalan dengan seseorang. Tidak sekali dua kali aku mendengar headline berita yang terpampang dengan nama perusahaanmu. Bahkan gosip tentang penerusnya yang sudah bersedia melanjutkan perusahaan itu baru terbit dua minggu lalu."

"Konyol!" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini dokter Lee? Memeriksa pasienmu atau berkutat dengan berbagai majalah wanita hah?"

Sungmin hampir memukul kepala Kyuhyun jika saja itu bukan tempat umum.

"Tidak sopan!" Dia merengut. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu dua tahun Cho! Dan itu dinamakan mengikuti perkembangan berita, bukan karena aku gemar membaca majalah wanita."

"Mwo?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika. "Lebih tua? Dariku? Tapi badanmu..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatapi Sungmin yang kini memberinya pandangan super galak.

"Apa? Berani mengataiku pendek?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja tanpa bisa dicegah tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Membuat Sungmin makin berkeinginan melempar keluar namja tampan di hadapannya melalui jendela di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada polos setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya dan melirik sekelilingnya. Memastikan tidak ada yang memandang aneh karena tingkahnya barusan itu.

"Terus saja mengejekku." Sungmin nyaris mendesis, kesal.

Kyuhyun berdeham kecil sebelum akhirnya memilih mengubah arah topik mereka.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu? Sudah sarapan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih tenang, tidak lagi menjengkelkan. Dibarengi dengan senyum yang terpasang manis di bibirnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan wajah cerah. Tampaknya moodnya cepat berubah, batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sempat sarapan pagi ini." jawab Sungmin.

"Aku juga." sahut Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya memanggil waitress yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka.

Memesan menu sarapan yang kira-kira cocok dengan seleranya kemudian menanyai Sungmin tentang apa yang mau dipesannya. Waitress itu pergi tidak sampai lima menit kemudian setelah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Nghhh...Ye...sungh hyunghh,"

Ryeowook mengerang. Tidurnya sudah terganggu sekali sekarang ini. Padahal rasanya semalam dia belum tidur dengan cukup karena kegiatan pribadinya dengan Yesung, tapi pemuda itu malah menganggunya lagi pagi ini.

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak ke dada bidang Yesung yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun, mendorong namja itu agar segera menjauh darinya.

"Hm," Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan lembut. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Ryeowook. Mengusap kening calon istrinya itu dengan penuh sayang sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat di sana. "Selamat pagi, sayang."

Suara Yesung terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Ryeowook. Nyaris memberikan rangsangan besar padanya untuk melumat bibir tipis Yesung dalam satu gerakan. Sayang Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk menghapus keinginannya satu itu jika tidak mau Yesung menyerangnya lagi.

"Jangan coba-coba menggodaku, hyung." Ryeowook cemberut, memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yesung dan mencoba untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Rasa perih segera menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ryeowook bisa melihat saat seringai itu muncul di bibir Yesung. Menambah kejengkelannya.

"Ulahmu!" tuding Ryeowook dengan pandangan galak.

Yesung tetap santai di tempatnya. Seperti pembawaannya yang biasa tentu saja. Dingin, tenang, dan nyaris tak tersentuh. Tidak arogan, namun punya kesan kuat sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu tentang kelakuannya yang liar ketika di atas ranjang bersama korban tetapnya, Ryeowook.

"Tapi semalam kau mendesah karena ulahku, Kim Ryeowook." balas Yesung, berusaha tersenyum manis, tapi justru terlihat mengejek di mata Ryeowook.

Wajah namja itu memerah. Memang resikonya mengerikan jika berusaha mendebat Yesung, pasti dia hanya kalah sia-sia. Jadi Ryeowook berusaha tidak membalas kata-katanya.

"Hyung tidak bekerja?"

"Aku hanya akan menghadiri dua rapat hari ini, sedikit negosiasi ringan, kemudian bisa pulang." jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"Rapat bersama Kyu?"

Yesung bekerja di Cho Group, menjabat sebagai Wakil Direktur di sana dan menjadi tangan kanan dari ayah Kyuhyun. Otaknya yang jenius benar-benar berguna bagi perusahaan multi-nasional itu. Dia sendiri yang melamar bekerja di sana, tanpa campur tangan Kyuhyun ataupun orangtua Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Dengan posisi awal manager, kemudian terus menanjak dengan drastis karena prestasi kerjanya hingga menempati posisinya yang sekarang.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun baru masuk kantor seminggu lagi."

Wajah Ryeowook menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang manis sekali.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah kembali?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Tuan Cho bilang begitu. Pasti permintaan Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia mau beristirahat dulu di sini sebelum bekerja?"

"Mungkin saja." ujar Ryeowook, membenarkan.

Selang beberapa saat, Yesung menghela napas, dia harus bertanya sesuatu pada Ryeowook sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Berhubung topik mereka memang sudah terlanjur menyerempet pada orang yang mau dibicarakan olehnya.

Yesung beringsut mendekati Ryeowook, meraih tangan namja itu yang tergeletak di kasur, dan memandang dalam pada karamel namja manis itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook halus.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Berjanjilah kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur." Suara Yesung tenang, tapi menyiratkan tuntutan di dalamnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Sejujurnya ini adalah hal yang aneh, tapi dia membiarkannya saja. Tak bisa melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari obsidian itu.

"Kau yakin dengan kita?"

Yesung mengucapkannya dalam sekali tarikan napas, dan itu malah membuahkan kernyitan di dahi Ryeowook. Tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Maksudku," Yesung mencoba lebih bersabar kali ini. "Kau yakin dengan pernikahan kita setelah...setelah Kyuhyun sudah kembali?"

Karamel Ryeowook melebar ketika mendengarnya. Jadi Yesung meragukannya?

"Hyung berharap aku akan kembali padanya?"

Yesung memandang datar padanya. Tapi kentara sekali dibalik wajah stoicnya itu ada rasa frustasi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Aku tidak ingin kau bimbang nantinya, jadi lebih baik kita selesaikan saja dan bicara tentang ini sebelum terlambat." Suara Yesung sangat lembut. Itu bujukan halus agar Ryeowook lebih jujur padanya.

Ryeowook mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Bukan, Yesung bukan meragukannya, namja itu hanya ingin tahu perasaannya, dan mencoba bersikap adil terhadap perasaan mereka bertiga. Yesung hanya sedang tidak yakin sekarang.

"Tidak." Ryeowook menjawab dengan suara tegas. "Tolong, jangan biarkan aku disuruh memilih lagi, hyung." Tatapannya tampak memohon.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku memberimu pilihan karena aku tidak mau memaksakan segalanya."

"Tidak ada paksaan di sini. Aku yakin aku sekarang berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Kyuhyun...dia masa lalu."

Ryeowook merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung, dan sebuah lengan kokoh langsung memeluknya.

Yesung sekarang jadi tidak yakin apakah pertanyaannya tadi membuat Ryeowook benar-benar sudah menentukan atau malah makin bingung dengan semua ini. Makin bimbang dengan pilihannya sekarang.

"Aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun,"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar lirih, dan tubuh Yesung terasa menegang saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi hanya sebagai saudara. Tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang bisa kurasakan sebagimana aku merasakannya saat denganmu, hyung."

Ryeowook mendongak. Ingin melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajah Yesung. Kemudian terkekeh melihat betapa diliputi kelegaannya wajah tampan itu.

"Ini keputusan finalmu?"

"Kukira keputusan finalku sudah ada sejak aku mulai mengenalmu hyung." balas Ryeowook.

"Tapi itu berbeda." Sanggah Yesung. "Mungkin kau hanya mau bermain-main saat itu?" Dia mengangkat bahunya. Tampak acuh, walaupun tidak suka dengan gagasannya sendiri.

"Main-main?" Ryeowook menatap tajam obsidian itu.

"Mungkin saja..." koreksi Yesung. Melihat ekspresi tidak terima yang tertera di wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. "Tidak. Jawabannya tidak."

"Saat itu, jika Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkanmu ke California, apa kau masih mau tetap di sampingku?"

"Hyung!" Kini raut wajah Ryeowook berubah. Terlihat tegang dan kecewa.

"Aku ingin tahu." Sementara suara Yesung masih sangat terkontrol intonasinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjawabnya." Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian menjauh dari dekapan Yesung. "Hyung seperti berusaha menuntutku sekarang. Mengakui kesalahanku dulu. Apa hyung kurang yakin jika ini harus benar-benar kita lakukan? Apa pernikahan ini harus dilaksanakan, begitu?"

Yesung tersentak. Getaran dalam nada suara Ryeowook jelas tidak dapat disembunyikan. Namja itu pasti akan menangis sebentar lagi, dan dada Yesung berdenyut nyeri ketika harus menyadari jika dialah penyebabnya.

"Maaf." Yesung berusaha meraih lagi tubuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Bukan begitu maksudnya. Aku hanya ingin kau berpikir lagi, Ryeowook ah. Bukan bermaksud mengungkit apa yang sudah berlalu."

"Kalau begitu hentikan!" Ryeowook nyaris saja berteriak dengan suara tenornya itu. Memukul dada Yesung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. "Jangan tanyakan hal-hal itu lagi. Aku akan tetap di samping hyung. Sekarang, dan selamanya."

Yesung menghela napas berat.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook. Menyesal dengan apa yang sudah diungkitnya barusan.

Ryeowook mengangguk perlahan. "Jebal," Wajahnya mendongak penuh permohonan. "Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi. Itu hanya membuatku merasa tersudut."

Yesung terdiam, menatap lembut caramel Ryeowook yang agak memerah. Kemudian perlahan kepalanya mengangguk patuh.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar pelan, berirama teratur, dan penuh ketenangan. Seseorang yang menjadi pemilik langkah itu memang terlihat amat sangat terbiasa melewati tempat itu. Sekalipun lorong-lorong koridornya agak gelap dan terasa hawa dingin yang ganjil di sekelilingnya. Dia tak peduli. Tujuannya datang kesini hanya satu. Menemui anak-anak malang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama bekerja di sini.

Lee Sungmin tersenyum miris.

_Pusat Rehabilitasi Untuk Penderita Kanker Di Bawah Umur._

Itu terdengar agak mengerikan di telinganya. Setidaknya untuknya, sebagai dokter yang menangani penyakit itu di dalam tubuh-tubuh kecil mungil dengan tatapan polos tak berdosa, yang bahkan tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya penyakit itu. Sungmin terbiasa untuk bersikap ceria dan menenangkan di depan mereka. Mengabaikan rasa ngeri dalam dirinya. Membuat anak-anak betah dengannya sekaligus untuk menghibur mereka dengan kehadirannya.

Bekerja di sini membuatnya banyak-banyak mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa dirinya diberi kesehatan setiap harinya. Tidak merasakan sakit seperti anak-anak itu. Batinnya selalu menolak jika dia memulai jadwal rutin kemoterapi dan menusukkan jarum infus itu ke lengan mereka. Dia tahu itu menyakitkan. Setelah beberapa saat cairan kimia keras itu memasuki tubuh anak-anak, pasti ada yang langsung muntah-muntah, mual, bahkan tidak sanggup berjalan karena mendadak terkena vertigo. Efek samping dari pengobatan dengan media mengerikan untuk penyakit yang sama mengerikannya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya di pintu yang telah ditujunya. Memegang kenopnya kemudian mendorong pintu itu sehingga terbuka.

Senyumnya terkembang saat beberapa anak berusia di atas lima tahunan menyapanya dengan sorot mata riang dan bersemangat. Sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, hanya saja keadaan mereka lebih buruk. Dengan badan kurus kering dan rambut tipis.

Dia memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan ketika di dapatnya pemandangan tak biasa yang berada di ujung ruangan. Dekat dengan jendela besar yang mengarah ke halaman, dia melihat dengan jelas sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah membacakan sebuah buku pada tiga anak yang berada di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku heran denganmu, sudah seminggu kan kau selalu sukses menyelinap kesini."

Pemuda itu, Kyuhyun, mendongakkan kepala dari buku ceritanya, kemudian memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan geli.

Kyuhyun menutup buku cerita di tangannya, menyerahkannya pada anak perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya. "Sudah cukup cerita hari ini, Oppa akan lanjutkan besok ne?"

Anak perempuan itu kelihatan...malu-malu?

Sungmin nyaris tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang. Anak itu malu-malu di depan Kyuhyun? Oh bagus, jadi pasiennya sekarang memiliki indikasi ketertarikan pada namja yang dengan seenak hatinya menebar pesona di tempat ini huh?

"Ne, Oppa. Gomawo. Sering-sering datang ke sini ne?" ujar anak perempuan itu dengan suara manis.

Sungmin melotot. "Song Jihyun, jangan bicara begitu." Tegurnya memperingatkan, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan.

Namja itu mengacak rambut anak perempuan yang bernama Jihyun tersebut. "Baiklah. Sekarang, kembalilah bermain dengan yang lain." Suruh Kyuhyun. Ketiga anak itu mengangguk semangat. Meninggalkannnya begitu saja dengan Sungmin.

"Kau gila ya? Kalau mau tebar pesona, seharusnya jangan pada pasienku." keluh Sungmin putus asa. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas kerjanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit. "Aku mencoba menebar pesonaku padamu, sayangnya kau tidak terpengaruh dengan itu. Jadi aku harus mencari mangsa lain kan?"

Tanpa ragu Sungmin menarik telinga Kyuhyun sampai muda itu meringis minta dilepaskan.

"Cho, aku cukup sabar denganmu. Semingguan ini kau tidak pernah absen datang ke sini. Bahkan sering mendahuluiku. Aku agak menyesal membuatmu mengantarku ke tempat kerjaku di hari pertama kita bertemu."

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Kau ini kenapa galak sekali? Ayolah aku kan hanya main-main di sini."

Sungmin berdecak. "Jangan ngaco. Kau punya perusahaan besar untuk diurus, dan bilang hanya bermain-main di sini?"

"Aku ini bekerja dengan efisien." tukas Kyuhyun santai.

"Efisien atau memang tidak bekerja?" Sindir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa di tempatnya.

"Sungguh Sungmin hyung, beberapa orang senang karena mendapat kunjungan temannya, tapi kau malah marah-marah."

"Itu kan karena kau mengunjungiku di jam kerja, Cho!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku tidak menganggumu." ujarnya dengan ringan.

Sungmin mendesah pasrah dengan suara keras, membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana caramu masuk ke sini tanpa hambatan. Tembok sebelah mana yang kau panjat?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. "Aku tidak ingin mengikuti taktik pencuri." Jawabnya. "Sayangnya, aku harus mengakui jika ternyata tempat kerjamu ini salah satu dari tempat yang mendapat donasi besar dari perusahaan ayahku. Dia sudah cukup lama menjadi donatur tetap di sini."

Sungmin cukup terperangah mendengarnya. Sial sekali dia mendapat kenyataan jika dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tahu siapa donatur utama tempat ini sebelumnya. Ternyata bocah di depannya ini lebih berkuasa dibanding kelihatannya. Tch, Sungmin merasa dunia ini hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer saking sempitnya ruang lingkup kehidupannya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Eh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan agak linglung. "Iya tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Jadi dokter Lee, tampaknya kau sekarang malah lebih terfokus padaku dibanding pasienmu ya?" Dengan sengaja dia melirik ke arah belakang Sungmin, di mana anak-anak masih bermain dengan riang.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Sungmim cepat. Kemudian mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Well, kalau begitu, bertanggung jawablah dokter Lee. Kau mau mendapat predikat dokter yang menelantarkan pasienmu hm?"

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, awas saja! Jangan kabur sebelum kau menerima pembalasanku nanti!"

Terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah melesat keluar. Melewati beberapa anak dengan gesit dan membuka pintu. Menutupnya setelah melempar senyum mengejek pada dokter muda itu.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Dua orang dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda itu berjalan dengan santai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Mencari restoran yang memungkinkan untuk mereka menyantap makan malam bersama.

Lee Sungmin, salah satu dari dua namja itu, tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya mau saja ditarik kesini oleh calon direktur utama Cho Group itu untuk dinner bersamanya. Kyuhyun bahkan menjemputnya tadi. Sungmin menggeleng putus asa menyadari jika tampaknya Cho Kyuhyun seperti orang yang tidak bisa untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Pria yang aneh. Tapi jujur saja Sungmin cukup menyukainya. Sikap Kyuhyun cocok untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya sehabis bekerja seharian ini. Walaupun tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun itu seringkali membuatnya jengkel.

Kyuhyun sendiri, yang berjalan di sebelah Sungmin, tetap bersikap santai dan nyaman dengan keadaan keduanya yang berjalan tanpa obrolan apapun. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang berhasil membujuk-dengan sedikit paksaan-Sungmin untuk menemaninya. Namja itu beralasan jika dia tak ingin menghabiskan dinnernya sendirian dengan suram di apartemennya. Karena memang Kyuhyun jarang sekali berteman dekat dengan seseorang, dan sahabatnya satu-satunya sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya yang kurang dari seminggu lagi.

Dia sedikit tersenyum miris untuk itu.

Katakanlah dia lemah. Lemah karena perasaannya yang terlalu dalam pada Ryeowook dan dia sendiri tak pernah sanggup apalagi dengan rela hati menghapusnya. Bukannya dia tidak sadar jika Ryeowook tidak akan membalas perasaannya lagi. Bodoh memang. Mempertahankan hal yang tidak seharusnya dipertahankan.

"Bagaimana jika di sana saja?"

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Sungmin, menunjuk ke aarah sebuah restoran di sana.

Sungmin mengangguk saja. Malas repot-repot memilih tempat sendiri.

Langkah keduanya memasuki tempat itu. Dekorasi yang bernuansa santai menyambut keduanya, terasa menenangkan dan nyaman sekaligus.

Selera yang bagus, Sungmin diam-diam mengagumi.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak sedikit. Menoleh cepat ke belakang untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya masih normal dan tidak bermasalah sama sekali ketika suara tenor itu terdengar di telinganya.

Benar saja rupanya, dilihatnya Ryeowook berada tak jauh darinya. Menenteng banyak sekali tas belanja dan Yesung berjalan di sampingnya, membantu membawakan beberapa belanjaan lainnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersikap lembut dengan namja itu, sekalipun dia teriris melihat keduanya.

Ryeowook menyongsong Kyuhyun dengan wajah riang yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Tampak senang sekali bisa bertemu Kyuhyun di sini. Dia menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan sayang saat mata caramelnya bertatapan dengan onyx Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hanya makan malam, kau bagaimana? Hem berbelanja untuk kebutuhan pernikahan kalian?" Kyuhyun mencoba menggodanya. Tersenyum lebar pada Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tidak juga sebenarnya, hanya beberapa kebutuhan."

Yesung membalas senyum Kyuhyun. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Kyuhyun cukup paham karena memang begitulah kepribadiannya.

Kemudian Sungmin muncul dari balik tubuh tegap Kyuhyun dan memandang Ryeowook dengan sorot mata terkejut.

"Ryeowook?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin, terlihat sama terkejutnya. "Sungmin hyung?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya.

Jangan bilang jika...

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, yang diikuti anggukan juga dari Sungmin.

"Kami pernah bekerja di satu rumah sakit yang sama. Seoul Center Hospital."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Kenapa dia melupakan fakta jika Ryeowook mengambil jurusan kedokteran selama kuliah? Sudah pasti ada kemungkinan Ryeowook akan mengenal Sungmin yang profesinya sama dengannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kami juga mau makan di sini, kita bisa makan bersama kan?" Kepalanya menoleh pada Yesung yang dibalas anggukan singkat, sebagai persetujuan darinya.

"Baiklah, ayo," ajak Sungmin dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun tidak menyatakan penolakan dengan hal itu, hanya saja keceriaannya tampak cukup berkurang saat kepalanya mengangguk pelan, mengikuti saja.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil ferrari berwarna gelap itu hening. Tidak satupun seseorang yang berada di dalamnya mau berbicara untuk menghentikan keheningan itu. Salah satu diantara dua orang yang berada di dalam memilih untuk tetap menaruh konsentrasi penuh dengan kemudinya. Tidak menghiraukan hal lainnya.

Satu orang lainnya terus menatap pada jendela di sampingnya. Tidak seserius dengan sang pengemudi, tapi tetap saja diam tanpa mau membuka suara.

Simpel, dia bingung. Bingung dengan tingkah namja di sebelahnya yang masih sibuk mengemudi. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang salah di sini, tapi namja itu mendadak diam dan terasa beraura murung yang sangat kentara. Ini sudah sejak acara makan malam mereka bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung, kemudian Kyuhyun terasa sangat berbeda. Tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya selama seminggu lebih sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak menggodanya dengan kata-kata menjengkelkan atau bahkan tersenyum sedikitpun. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Tapi semenjak tadi dia berpikir, Sungmin tak menemukan alasan apapun yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Sungmin menhela napas dengan suara pelan. Entahlah, mungkin dia harus menanyakannya nanti. Karena untuk sebab yang tidak diketahuinya, Sungmin tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti ini.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Tidak seperti harapan Sungmin, kalau namja bermarga Cho itu akan membuka suara begitu tiba di tujuan mereka, rumahnya. Kyuhyun tetap diam. Menjadikan Sungmin salah tingkah sendiri, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun sekarang berada di samping Sungmin, tapat di depan pekarangan rumah dokter muda itu. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku celana, membuat sosoknya tampak gagah, sekaligus terlihat dingin. Suasana malam yang sudah semakin larut tidak membuat kedua orang itu ingin cepat beranjak dan mengistirahatkan diri. Ada hal lain di pikiran keduanya saat ini.

"Kyuhyun,"

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja di sebelahnya, yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan err...khawatir?

"Ya?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin, membuat Sungmin agak tersentak. Tidak yakin dengan keinginannnya untuk menanyai namja itu.

"Errr," Sungmin mendadak merasa bodoh sekali sekarang. Dimana keberaniannya sekarang? Hanya bertanya, kenapa dia harus seragu ini? "Kyu-Kyuhyun ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun memberi pandangan heran padanya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dalam pertanyaan itu.

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi sekarang. "Kau daritadi hanya diam! Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu hah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada datar dan tenang.

Hal itu malah menyulut kekesalan Sungmin. Tangan namja itu bergerak ke tangan Kyuhyun, memggoyakannnya dengan tampang marah, dan merengut bak anak kecil. Tampaknya terlalu sering bergaul dengan anak kecil menjadikan tingkah Sungmin kekanakan sekali.

"Kau kenapa sih? Hanya bicara saja apa penyebabnya, kenapa begitu sulit hah?! Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu Cho!"

Jika saja tidak menahannya, tawa Kyuhyun pasti sudah menyembur keluar.

"Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi jika ada yang salah denganku Lee Sungmin ssi?"

"Karena kau mendadak diam dan terlihat murung tahu!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Apa salahnya sedikit bercerita kalau begitu? Tampaknya Sungmin juga tidak akan melepasnya jika dia terus menolak untuk buka mulut.

"Aku sedang sakit dokter Lee." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

Mata Sungmin melebar. Melepas tangan Kyuhyun buru-buru dan langsung berubah panik. "Apa? Dimana yang sakit? Katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, kemudian sebelah tangannya naik ke arah dadanya, meremas kemejanya tepat di bagian kiri.

"Kau sakit jantung?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau. . . .sakit hati?" Sungmin berkata pelan, tetap menatap pada mata coklat Kyuhyun.

Kali ini, namja itu mengangguk.

"Ya," bisik Kyuhyun, terdengar nada putus asa di sana. "Aku hanya merasa bodoh sekarang ini, mungkin begitu."

"Ceritakan padaku." pinta Sungmin, rautnya terlihat cemas.

Kyuhyun ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku mencintai Ryeowook. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia sekarang akan menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri, Yesung hyung. Hanya tersisa seminggu lagi sebelum mereka menikah. Aku tahu aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, atau satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah melihat Ryeowook bahagia, yang berarti membiarkan mereka. Tapi setengah dari egoku menolak. Aku ingin merebut lagi Ryeowook dari sisi Yesung hyung."

"Merebut lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ryeowook mantan pacarku sebelum dia memulai hubungan dengan Yesung hyung." Dia mendesah dengan berat, meragukan kata-katanya sendiri.

Karena mungkin saja...mungkin saja Ryeowook tak pernah mencintainya dari awal. Mungkin hanya rasa suka biasa. Kemudian namja itu benar-benar jatuh hati pada Yesung, bukan padanya. Yesung tidak merebut Ryeowook sama sekali. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

Dia tak akan pernah menyesal membiarkan mereka berdua bersatu setelah kepergiannya. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi rasa sakit ini terus menyiksanya, menghantuinya dengan kenyataan jika dia ternyata masih mencintai Ryeowook dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ternyata waktu tak mampu mengikis perasaannya. Tiga tahun di California sama sekali sia-sia. Benar-benar sia-sia belaka. Mencoba menjauh dan melupakan Ryeowook, terlihat mustahil sekarang.

Tanpa disadarinya kini Sungmin sudah menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya, kemudian menarik kepala Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, kemudian mendengar suara itu berkata,

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu Cho Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Suasana musim panas sudah berakhir, hanya ada sekarang hanyalah suasana sejuknya musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan mulai menguasai. Daun-daun mulai menguning pada rantingnya, kemudian rapuh dan berguguran. Membuat bau musim gugur semakin terasa dengan pesonanya yang khas. Menenangkan, sekaligus bisa membuatmu tersenyum karena indahnya panorama di musim ini.

Suhu udara mungkin sudah menurun beberapa derajat. Memberikan sentakan rasa dingin yang khas saat desiran angin menerpa tubuh. Normalnya, orang akan memilih berjalan-jalan dengan santai sambil menikmatinya, dilengkapi dengan jaket hangat dan mungkin secangkir kopi. Rasanya itu sudah cukup.

Tapi kegembiraan di tempat itu tidak sesederhana yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Pesta outdoor itu masih meriah sampai menjelang sore. Merayakan hal yang patut dirayakan hari itu. Pernikahan. Satu hal sederhana yang memiliki banyak artian penting di dalamnya. Keputusan dua orang anak manusia untuk menyatukan kehidupan mereka di satu garis takdir yang tak lagi bisa dipisahkan. Berjanji untuk terus bersama dan saling mencintai selamanya. Manis. Tapi untuk beberapa orang mungkin menyakitkan.

Kim Ryeowook, satu dari pengantin itu terlihat sedikit resah. Sudah sejak berjam-jam lalu dia terus-terusan menengok ke arah arlojinya dan pintu masuk tempat itu. Jelas sekali dia menunggu seseorang. Tawa keceriaan di sekelilingnya masih tak mampu mengambil perhatiannya lebih dari apa yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Senyum manisnya pudar seiring dengan bergulirnya jam. Hari bahagianya masih belum bisa dikatakan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia sekarang ini. Pikirannya terus menyerukan satu pertanyaan tak sabaran yang sama,

_'Dimana dia?'_

Batin Ryeowook mulai bertanya-tanya kecewa. Wajahnya menunduk, ingin sekali menangis rasanya sekarang ini. Di hari bahagianya, kenapa orang itu tak juga nampak? Semua acara sudah nyaris berakhir sekarang ini, kakinya sudah lelah untuk terus berdiri dan mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari semua orang, tapi dia masih bersikeras menunggu.

Tapi sebelum airmata Ryeowook bisa menetes, sebuah mobil ferrari memasuki area itu dan tepat berhenti di depan gerbang kayu dengan lilitan tanaman yang sudah disusun dengan amat sangat manis. Pengemudinya turun dengan sikap terburu-buru dan langsung menuju ke arah Ryeowook. Yang sekarang ini membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat tangannya ditarik masuk oleh namja itu untuk bergerak mengikutinya. Sama sekali tidak ada perintah, hanya sedikit tarikan dan Ryeowook menurutinya saja.

Para undangan jelas kaget dengan kedatangan orang itu secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menyeret sang pengantin ke arah mobilnya. Membuka pintu mobil dan menatap Ryeowook datar, yang langsung memasuki mobil itu tanpa pertanyaan sama sekali. Walaupun tentu saja di kepalanya sudah berseliweran berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang hal ini.

_'Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadapku?'_

Mobil itu melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Semua orang masih terpaku pada satu hal yang sama kecuali satu. Seorang namja bergigi kelinci melempar senyum mengejek ke arah seorang namja yang kini berstatus sebagai suami dari Ryeowook. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan saat melihat Yesung sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada pengantinnya barusan.

"Kau lihat Yesung hyung, kau terlambat. Pengantinmu baru saja diculik dengan sukarela."

Yesung, sementara itu tetap tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu pagar kayu itu yang masih setengah terbuka. Dia mengangkat gelas winenya dan meneguknya cepat. Kemudian berbalik dengan santai.

"Aku tidak bodoh Lee Sungmin. Berhentilah untuk membuat ini menjadi sangat dramatis, kemudian ikuti aku."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya secara acuh sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Yesung. Mengabaikan tatapan undangan lain yang diarahkan pada keduanya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun,"

Mulut Ryeowook hampir ternganga dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa di sana. Hanya hamparan rumput yang cukup luas di perbukitan landai dengan beberapa pohon maple yan menghias di sisi-sisinya dan sudah mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Selebihnya adalah cemara, yang tidak terpengaruh oleh pergantian musim itu. Danau yang cukup luas berada di depannya, menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang panoramik dan mengundang siapa saja untuk menikmati kealamiannya. Ryeowook bisa yakin seratus persen jika Kyuhyun membawanya keluar dari Seoul sekarang ini.

Tangan Ryeowook masih digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Erat, memberinya kehangatan yang dibutuhkannya. Kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk di rerumputan itu, menatapi langit dengan kiasan cahaya amethys memukau yang indah dan semburat jingga yang khas. Matahari belum terbenam, hampir. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi.

"Aku jamin aku tidak bermaksud menculikmu sekarang ini, tepat di hari pernikahanmu." Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau begitu maumu, seharusnya kau mengatakannya saat pendeta memintamu mengajukan keberatan atas pernikahan kami. Kemudian membawaku seperti tadi." Ryeowook menimpali, tersenyum kecut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kim Ryeowook, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun bertanya, tersenyum lembut ke arah Ryeowook yang memandanginya dengan karamel yang berbinar. Penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku. . .bahagia."

"Sangat?"

"Sangat bahagia." Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Senyum Kyuhyun masih ada di sana. Terpatri di wajah tampannya. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, menyingkirkan poni halus Ryeowook dari wajahnya.

"Aku juga bahagia. Aku selalu bahagia asal aku bisa melihatmu bahagia."

Dalam sedetik tatapan karamel itu menggelap. Tenggelam dalam kabut emosi yang menyengsarakannya.

Kepala Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Kau harus bahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Suara Ryeowook terdengar parau, tak lagi mau menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Dan kebahagiaanku adalah kau. Masih belum mengerti?"

Ryeowook meremas tangan Kyuhyun keras.

"Lupakan itu, Kyu. Kau hanya tersiksa karena itu. Aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan hal itu darimu." Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Membuat Ryeowook terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Kau selalu pantas mendapatkannya. Sampai kapanpun." bisik Kyuhyun.

"Jangan. Kumohon." Ryeowook lagi-lagi menggeleng. Putus asa.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membaui bau strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh di pelukannya. Menaruh kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Kim Ryeowook, aku tahu aku seharusnya menyerah untuk semua ini. Aku harusnya menjauh darimu, melupakanmu, dan hidup di jalanku sendiri tanpa menganggumu lagi."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" Ryeowook berteriak. "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Kau boleh menjauh dariku." lanjutnya dengan suara serak.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." jawab Kyuhyun, senyum tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

Ryeowook terdiam.

"Maka itu aku mau meminta izin kepadamu." ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Dia memegang bahu Ryeowook, melepaskan dekapannya, dan menatap karamel itu dalam. "Jika aku bukan orang yang berdiri di sampingmu sebagai pemilik dari pasangan cincin di tanganmu itu, biarkan aku tetap di sampingmu untuk bisa menjagamu oke? Aku berjanji akan mulai melupakan perasaanku kepadamu, secepat yang aku bisa. Tapi jangan memintaku untuk menjauh darimu. Karena kau sangat berharga untukku."

Suara Kyuhyun seakan menghipnotisnya saat Ryeowook mengangguk dengan pelan. Dia bukan orang yang tak punya hati untuk tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menerus sakit karenanya, tapi hidup adalah pilihan. Dan dia telah memberikan pilihan untuk Kyuhyun agar menjauhinya, yang kemudian ditolak oleh namja itu. Kyuhyun punya pilihannya sendiri. Begitupun dengannya. Hatinya tak bisa memilih Kyuhyun lagi, walaupun namja itu juga berharga untuknya. Tapi kata cinta itu, sudah berubah sekarang. Kasih sayang mungkin masih tetap ada untuk Kyuhyun, tapi tidak untuk cintanya.

"Kyu. . ." Ryeowook berbisik. "Aku minta maaf."

Alis Kyuhyun hampir bertaut saat mendengarnya. "Untuk?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa!" sentak Ryeowook. "Aku punya banyak sekali kesalahan padamu. Aku mengkhianatimu dulu dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Aku membuatmu harus pergi ke California untuk itu. Aku sekarang membuatmu tersiksa lagi karena kau masih saja tak mau menjauhiku. Aku. . .aku. . ."

"Ssttt," Kyuhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Ryeowook, menghentikan ocehannya. "Jangan terlalu keras menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Ryeowookie. Aku tidak pernah merasa kau mengkhianatiku. Aku hanya kecewa."

"Padaku?" Sorot mata Ryeowook terlihat sedih.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Pada takdir." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kenapa takdir tak mau berbaik hati padaku untuk bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Tapi. . ."

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu." Kyuhyun berucap dengan tegas. "Berhenti untuk membuat dirimu sendiri merasa menyakitiku. Aku berjanji kan akan melupakan perasaanku? Aku sudah mulai melakukannya." Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan cincin putih polos yang berada di sana.

Mata Ryeowook membulat. "Jadi. . ."

"Aku sudah bertunangan." Kyuhyun nyengir.

Ryeowook hampir saja menyikut Kyuhyun saking kesalnya. Kenapa dia tidak diberitahu sejak awal? Tapi Ryeowook malah melemparkan dirinya ke dada Kyuhyun dan berseru nyaring,

"Chukkae!"

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi Kim Ryeowook, bisakah sekarang aku mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan. . .cintaku?"

Mata Ryeowook memanas. Ini tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu mereka. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun pernah mengisi hatinya. Ryeowook tertawa pelan, menghapus setitik airmata yang sudah ada di sudut matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Mengangguk menyetujui. Ini sudah saatnya mereka memutuskan yang sebenarnya. Bukan lagi melihat apa yang ada, tapi melihat masa depan yang menanti.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya lembut. Dan dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh kulit Ryeowook. Memberi kecupan singkat di dahinya. Hingga akhirnya dia berbisik, kali ini dengan tegas dan sepenuh hati,

"Annyeong. . . Nae sarang,"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Seulas senyum lembut hadir di wajahnya.

"Gomawo."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kenapa otakmu itu selalu kelewat jenius, Yesung hyung?" Lee Sungmin mengeluh pelan. Menyandarkan dirinya ke badan mobil seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yesung yang berada di sampingnya.

Yesung tak menoleh, tetap melihat pada dua orang di kejauhan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku ingin menebus kesalahanku."

"Kau seperti menumbalkanku!" desis Sungmin, setengah kesal.

"Kau yang lebih dulu mengatakan jika kau tertarik pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun kan? Kata-katamu empat tahun lalu saat aku menceritakan tentangnya masih jelas di ingatanku Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendesah pasrah. Mendebat Yesung sama saja mencari mati. Tidak akan pernah berhasil sekeras apapun dia mencobanya.

"Dan kau berhasil menjodohkanku dengannya secara diam-diam begini."

"Bukankah aku hebat?" Suara Yesung terdengar geli.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Rencanamu benar-benar diluar ekspektasiku, Yesung hyung. Sejak kau menyuruhku berkenalan sendiri dengan Kyuhyun setahunan yang lalu, aku tidak menyangka pacar dari Cho itu ternyata sudah bersamamu." Kepalanya menggeleng, tak habis pikir.

"Kau kan yang mengeluhkan keberadaan Ryeowook karena statusnya yang masih kekasih Kyuhyun dulu." balas Yesung kalem.

"Jangan berkata seolah aku sudah ingin sekali merebut Kyuhyun dari Ryeowook! Dia itu sekarang sudah teman baikku." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Yesung, membuat namja itu meringis sedikit dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku juga tidak pernah ingin merebut Ryeowook. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu." jawab Sungmin. "Dan sampai kapan mereka berdua akan sadar jika aku ternyata adalah sepupu jauhmu yang baru saja menyelesaikan studiku di Jepang dan baru kembali ke Korea dua tahun lalu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin cuma sebentar lagi. Tidak ada yang harus dirahasiakan bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Hanya saja, satu yang membuatku bingung sedari awal kau menyuruhku untuk berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun dulu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yesung. Tatapannya sudah kembali ke depan. Menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun mencium dahi istrinya dengan lembut, tapi dia sama sekali tak berkeberatan dengan itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti sudah bisa meramalkan masa depan. Kau membuatku ada di sisi Kyuhyun saat masa-masa sulitnya. Kyuhyun dan aku menjadi sangat dekat, hingga akhirnya kami bertunangan sekarang ini. Kau seolah sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, Yesung hyung."

Dan Yesung tertawa kali ini. Benar-benar tertawa.

"Kau menuduhku punya bakat peramal?"

"Bukan itu! Aish,"

Yesung menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian kembali ke sikapnya yang tenang.

"Kau bodoh sekali Sungmin, tentu saja bukan aku yang menyebabkan semuanya. Itu semua karena perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun sedari awal." ujar Yesung dengan tenang. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk berkenalan langsung dengannya hanya karena aku tak mau dia kesepian selama di sana, dan aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk dibutuhkannya saat itu. Aku tidak pernah berharap terlalu banyak jika hubungan kalian bisa sampai sejauh ini."

"Kau jenius."

"Aku lelah mendengarmu terus mengatakannya." Yesung menghela napas.

Sungmin nyengir sedikit.

"Jadi, kau mau memintaku apa lagi untuk kali ini hm? Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun akan membantunya melupakan cintanya pada Ryeowook perlahan."

Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin, tubuhnya kini sudah tidak lagi bersandari di tubuh mobil, melainkan melangkah pelan ke arah seorang namja manis.

"Bahagiakan Kyuhyun. Hanya itu,"

Sungmin balik tersenyum cerah.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari ke arah Yesung yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Tidak perlu bertanya sama sekali bagaimana atau apa tujuan Yesung ke sini. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menubruk tubuh Yesung dan melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh namja tampan itu. Membiarkan sepasang lengan juga memeluknya dengan gestur posesif.

Yesung tertawa pelan saat menerima tubuh Ryeowook di pelukannya.

Kemudian dia mendengar namja itu berbisik pelan.

"Annyeong, nae sarang."

Yesung tersenyum.

"Annyeong, nae sarang, han sarameun saranghanda yeongwonhi."

Pelukan itu terasa hangat. Jauh lebih hangat. Karena kehangatan itu bukan hanya berasal dari tubuh mereka, tapi juga dari perasaan keduanya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai mengobrol dengan istri orang, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin berdiri sambil bersedekap dengan tampang galak di depan Kyuhyun, pura-pura marah.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa melihatnya. "Kau pencemburu sekali, dokter Lee."

"Biarkan saja, aku kan tunanganmu sekarang ini, direktur Cho." balas Sungmin.

"Aigo, kekanakan sekali." Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Sungmin sedikit kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau tidak mau memelukku seperti mereka?" Kyuhyun mengerling ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Di sini dingin sekali tahu. Hmm?" Dia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

Sungmin terlihat ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghambur ke pelukan namja itu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika gemuruh di dadanya yang selalu disembunyikan olehnya setiap di depan Kyuhyun kini makin menggila. Membuatnya khawatir kalau-kalau Kyuhyum bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang bekerja secara over sekarang ini. Dia bisa merasakan kepala Kyuhyun yang bertumpu pada bahunya dan napasnya yang menggelitik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan kelegaan seperti ini akhirnya bisa dirasakannya lagi. Seolah udara akhirnya kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan begitu menyegarkan. Pikirannya terasa tenang, tak ada kekalutan atau hal lainnya lagi.

"Annyeong, nae sarang." Bisik Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Goodbye, my love**

**As I look at you, say goodbye**

**Look at you a little more**

**Goodbye**

**[ Taeyeon - 안녕 ****(Bye) ]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ E N D ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong readers~

First, wanna say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR URI KIM JONGWOON! GOD BLESS!

Ada yang kangen sama OS Rin?

Kayaknya ngga deh ahahaha *nanya sendiri jawab sendiri* *plak*

Sebetulnya OS ini udah pengen Rin buat dari kapan tau, cuma bentrok sama waktu dan kesibukan juga ff lainnya yang belom kelar waktu itu, jadi baru bisa Rin keluarin sekarang.

Ini sekuel dari ff OS** 'About Us?'**

Semoga suka! Dan Rin bener-bener kasih long oneshoot buat ini! ^^

Jadi ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Taeyeon yang Bye, ost Mr. Go film. Cuma di sini Rin pake dua artian dalam kata 'Annyeong' itu. 'Annyeong' untuk KyuWook yang artinya 'Bye' dan sedangkan untuk YeWook sama KyuMin artinya jadi 'Hello'~ ngerti ga? Soalnya Annyeong kan punya dua artian ^^ jadi KyuWook artinya 'Goodbye, my love' dan YeWook KyuMin 'Hello, my love'

Kata-katanya Yesung yang terakhir itu artinya 'Hello, my love, that one who i loved forever' :)))

Jadi buat penjelasan cerita di sini, itu Sungmin sepupu jauhnya Yesung yang baru balik ke kore belum lama, makanya KyuWook ga kenal. Dan Sungmin ternyata udah suka sama Kyuhyun dari dulu, pas Yesung ceritain tentang Kyuhyun. Cuma Sungmin ga bisa ngapa-ngapain karena waktu itu Kyuhyun masih sama Ryeowook~ terus pas di California, Yesung minta Sungmin kenalan langsung aja sama Kyuhyun di dunia cyber, seenggaknya buat jadi temen Kyuhyun karena menurut Yesung Sungmin itu cocok sama Kyuhyun. Nah jadilah akhirnya mereka sampai tunangan. Karena Sungmin mau bantu Kyuhyun lupain cintanya pelan-pelan ke Ryeowook, lagian dari awal juga Kyuhyun kan udah tau kalo dia betah sama Sungmin.

Rin sengaja kasih penjelasan soalnya biasanya kalo OS itu di reviewnya banyak pertanyaannya dibanding sama yang chaptered kkkk~

**Dan Rin mau bilang terima kasih buat semua yang udah review di last chapter fic 'Promise, To You' :))) terima kasih buat semuanya. Yang udah kasih inspirasi di ff itu dan mendukung Rin sampai akhirnya tamat~**

So, bisakah sekarang kalian memberi Rin feedback untuk karya Rin yang belum sempurna ini? ^^ menghargai sekaligus membantu Rin untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi~

**MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**

**SEE YOU~**

**.**

**Hug & Kiss**

**.**

**R'Rin4869**

**.**


End file.
